City of Bones
by soo leelee sayss
Summary: quick dribble between Jace and Clary. I really love the couple and wanted to add my little part. Especially since the book doesn't go into much of Jace's thoughts.


**linkin Park - bleed it out.**  
**i dedicate that song to this triliogy.**  
**i find it to fit Jace perfectly. **

* * *

The image of a petite girl with wide green eyes, a waterfall of red hair flowing around a small, delicate face plagued Jace's mind and startled him awake from his nightmare.  
_Clary _he thought. The tone of his voice was soft but with an underlying hatred.

Why did she do this to him?

It wasn't natural for a brother to feel this way about his sister. The way Jace out right _yearned _for her was enough to have him tearing his hair out. Jace mentally kicked himself for thinking about her again...

_Stop _he commanded himself. Though it was pretty moot of him to even try such a thing. It was as if Clary had branded herself behind his eyelids, she was always there, deep inside of his cerebellum.

it had ought to be sickening, right? But all that was now seemingly irrelevant...

Simply to torture himself, Jace wondered how beautiful she might have looked if she were to ever get married...he would surely hate whoever the groom might be  
since it was impossible it could ever be him. No matter how much he wanted her for himself. No matter how _happy _that would make him.

But the more days that passed the harder it was to swallow the fact that maybe Clary was moving on. She had Simon to lean on and even though Jace knew that  
she wasn't in love with him, it still ate at him that Simon could as of right now call Clary his "girlfriend"

A shrill ring knocked him out of his revere and with a grimace he reached over and snagged the phone. It was Clary, he thought with disbelief and before his brain could conjure up a single thought his body had already placed the phone to his ear eagerly.

"Clary" Jace said not knowing it was actually Simon on the other end.

"Clary" Jace repeated, softer "I thought you were avoiding me -"

"You were right, she still is...This is Simon"

Jace's face slipped from relieved to extremely annoyed in a matter of a second. His angelic features were contorted into a cold and bitter anger and if anyone were there to see him, they would have felt an icy chill just being in his presence. It took him a good few minutes to relax himself enough to speak.

"Helllooooo?" Simon said, causally.

"I'm here and if you're calling just for a chat, mundane, you're a hell of a lot lonelier than i thought" The venom in Jace's voice flowed naturally.

"i wouldn't be calling if i wanted to, i'm doing this because of Clary"

Jace's heart pounded, hard and an unsettling feeling of fear ran through him "Is she all right?...If something happened to her-"

"Nothings happened to her" Jace smiled in satisfaction at hearing the tightly controlled anger in Simon's voice as he spoke this.

"Maia has been attacked by some demon and Luke thinks there are probably more around...We need Magnus to help her" Simon babbled on about a few other things and Jace felt utterly..._flat_ as he barked out a few orders and went lurking around the house to find his "roommate". By all means he couldn't even remember who Maia was and he didn't really care what happened to her.

But if there was demons there, Jace definitely wanted in. It was easier for him to put Clarrissa perfectly out of mind when he was hunting, instead of wallowing around Magnus' apartment, taking up space.

In a haze he put on his gear and left with an impatient and glittery warlock by his side...

* * *

**.hours later.**

It seemed that everytime Jace got closer to starting to simply hate Clary, he was forced to see her again. To see her deep green eyes that would bore deeply into his gold ones...and all the old feelings would rush back into his every bone and every fiber of his being.

"I thought you would be leaving with Magnus after Maia was healed" Clary's voice was soft as she clutched tightly to the blankets she was getting for Luke.

Exasperated Jace stared down at her "Can't wait to get rid of me?" he barley tried to hind the essence of sadness in his tone...what the fuck was the point? he would always love this little girl infront of him. Sister or not, he could never see himself growing apart from her...not emotionally...not, ever.

"i don't hate you Jace..." Clary looked down, not meeting his eyes.

_Well that's reassuring_, he thought. "I don't hate you either, Clary" He pondered, momentarily if Clary - or anyone else- could notice how tenderly her name came out of his lips, almost like a caress.

"I try to" He said honestly, "Sometimes i think i do...but then i see you and all the feelings come back again"

"What feelings?" Clary's cheek had the smallest tint of red in them...so endearing.

"why should i tell you my feelings Clary, when you always keep yourself from me...never letting me be near you-"

"You know why"

Jace snorted, loud enough that Clary raised her head to meet his eyes and she hated herself for melting.

"Jace, what do you want from me?"

"i don't know...perhaps not ignoring me and using your best-friend as a nice distraction. That would be a lovely start" He smirked, ruefully as he saw her face go from desperate to pissed.

"I'm not using, Simon. And i can ignore you all i want, besides what you think Jace you're really not at charming as you believe"

At that, Jace had to laugh. "yes, I' am and besides my staggering looks underneath is an even more staggering personality. Truth be told i don't know how you can possbily resist yourself"

Clary turned to walk away. She couldn't handle Jace when he was so...sarcastic and closed off. But jace grabbed her arm, softly and turned her around.

"i'm sorry...i just...Clary...I-"

"oh, spit it out Jace. What else do you need to say to me to make me feel even worse?...haven't we talked about this before? What can we possibly do? What could we say? We already aren't doing that great of a job at hiding the feelings we have for each other..."

After a few unbearable moments of silence Jace manged to struggle out a whisper "i can't stand seeing you with him...like that"

Clary feeling a deep ache in her stomach, starting to rise into a lump in her throat, she knew tears were about to escape.

"i' am so sorry" her voice, cracked while Jace's hand tenderly wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

Clary could feel his warm hand slid from her face to press lightly against her neck, lifting her head up so her eyes were leveled with his. With that...Jace leaned down and not taking into any consideration of the fact that he was in a very passionate embrace with his sister. He kissed her, letting himself be happy just for now.

Simotaneously, they had no idea that Luke was hanging on to every word of the conversation. Luke obviously wasn't blind and whenever he'd see Jace and Clary lock eyes he'd see a familiar type of want and love mirrored in his eyes whenever he'd look at Jocelyn...

And though it was word that they were brother and sister, Luke couldn't help the feeling that, maybe _just_ maybe they weren't after all...


End file.
